


I Fell in Love With a Member of a Boy Band and All I Got Were These Misogynistic Tweets

by fiddleyoumust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure crack... but also turned out kind of sweet. Eleanor loves Louis, but sometimes it's hard dealing with his fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell in Love With a Member of a Boy Band and All I Got Were These Misogynistic Tweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andsparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsparkles/gifts).



> This fic was born from a text conversation between myself and andsparkles. Somehow we ended up talking about how funny it would be if Eleanor were aware of misogyny and the patriarchy and how it influences young girls to act horribly on twitter and then I ended up writing this. IDEK. This is not in anyway real life.

_I hope your contract is expiring soon._

Eleanor looks at her @replies and frowns. She doesn’t really know how this became her life… or well she does, kind of.

It all started when her friend Sara invited her out to dinner. Later, the press will rewrite history and make her out to be one of Harry’s friends, but the truth is she didn’t know Harry any more than she knew Louis. She knew _of_ them because Sara wouldn’t shut up about them, but knowing things about someone isn’t the same as knowing them at all.

“It will be fun, El,” Sara had said. “I really want you to meet Harry, and he has a hot friend.”

If El and Sara still spoke regularly Eleanor might think about punching her in the face.

The thing is, dinner was sort of awful. She’s still not sure how she ended up taking Louis home that night. Harry was a dick, albeit a hot one, but he was grumpy the whole dinner, sending Eleanor dagger eyes every time Louis spoke to her.

“What’s the matter with your friend?” Eleanor asked.

“He gets jealous,” Louis said.

Eleanor wrinkled her brow and said, “But I though he was interested in Sara?”

Louis laughed and Eleanor had to admit that was nice. Louis was ridiculously hot and charming and he said things like, “Did I tell you you look really lovely tonight?” and “Here, let me get that for you, babe,” when Eleanor dropped her napkin on the floor.

Eleanor usually hated when guys called her “babe”, but she didn’t mind it coming from Louis for some reason.

“Oh, he’s not jealous because I’m hitting on you. He’s jealous because you’re hitting on me, babe,” Louis said.

Harry attempted to kick Louis under the table, but he ended up getting Eleanor’s shin instead.

“Ow,” Eleanor said. “You have serious anger issues. You should probably talk to someone about that.”

Eleanor was in her first year at Uni and she’d learned enough in her intro psychology class to know that getting jealous over your friend hitting on girls was probably weird.

Harry was Sara’s problem anyway. She was the one trying to get into his pants and Eleanor could totally see why because when he wasn’t trying to kill Eleanor with the power of his mind he really was quite charming.

After dessert, Louis leaned in with his chin on the palm of his hand and asked, “Do you…”

Eleanor did, surprisingly, so she finished for him by saying, “Want to get out of here? Yes.”

Louis smirked and said, “Well that’s very forward of you.”

“It’s only forward when girls do it,” Eleanor said. “Because you’re following ingrained patriarchal dating rituals.”

Louis gave her a confused look and said, “I have no idea what that means, but I’d love to go home with you.”

Eleanor took a minute to think it over and then decided she really didn’t need him to be that smart. He was fit and funny and Eleanor figured he was probably excellent in bed.

One-night stands didn’t need to understand their complicit role in the patriarchy.

“Let’s go then,” Eleanor said.

Harry’s face got even uglier when they stood up together. Eleanor really didn’t know what to make of him, but she just kept reminding herself that she probably wouldn’t see Louis again so it didn’t matter.

“Your face is going to stick like that, love,” Eleanor said as Louis wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Later, mate,” Louis said.

Now, eight months later, Eleanor’s not sure even the phenomenal sex is worth all this abuse.

~~~

She shows Louis the tweet, which she hates to do because he feels guilty even though it’s not his fault and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“I wish I could find that girl and kick her in the dick,” Louis says.

“Umm,” Eleanor says.

Sometimes it’s best to just let Louis rant for a little while.

“At least everything is spelled correctly,” Eleanor says brightly.

Some of the tweets she gets make her weep for humanity.

Louis kicks his shoes off and flops down on the bed. Eleanor wrinkles her nose because Louis refuses to wear socks and hotel rooms have terrible circulation.

“I love you just as you are,” Eleanor tells him, “but I really wish you would wear socks. It’s the least you could do for all the indignities inflicted on me by your fans.”

“Sometimes I have no idea what you’re talking about, but it’s hot,” Louis says.

Eleanor laughs and jumps on the bed with him. She lets him take her jeans off and skim his fingers down her sides until her skin has broken out in goose bumps. She’s never had sex like this before. All her other partners have always been so serious, but Louis is nothing like that. He likes to laugh. He likes to make her laugh and Eleanor really loves him for it. She’s never been that interested in smiling and faking happiness just because people think she should. Eleanor hates that her pretty face is supposed to automatically be pleasing to people. But, with Louis she can laugh and it’s not fake at all.

“What do you want, babe?” Louis asks.

Eleanor wants to kiss his mouth and run her hands over the muscles in his arms. She wants him to fuck her like this, with her on her back and him over her so she can dig her nails into his shoulders and bite at his throat.

“I want you to fuck me,” Eleanor says. “Just like this.”

Louis gets a condom and pushes his trousers down over the curve of his arse and fucks her just like she wants, with both of them still half dressed. It’s ridiculously hot and El comes twice with Louis’ thumb working her clit so, so perfectly.

“You are so good at that,” Eleanor says after.

She’s still breathing hard and she can feel a drop of sweat rolling down between her breasts.

“One of my many talents,” Louis says.

“Mm,” El says. “I think I might fall asleep.”

~~~

An hour later Eleanor wakes up to find Harry sitting in a chair staring at her.

“You are seriously creepy,” Eleanor says.

Then, she remembers she was kind of naked when she fell asleep, but thankfully Louis must have covered her with a blanket.

“Where’s Louis?”

“He went to dinner with Liam and Niall. He didn’t want to wake you,” Harry says.

Eleanor can never tell if he always speaks so lifelessly of if it’s a special form of condescension he reserves solely for her.

“Why are you here?” she asks.

“He told me to keep you company,” Harry says.

If the look on his face is any indication the task is proving to be very painful.

“Why do you hate me?” Eleanor asks.

She’s actually curious. At first she thought it was some latent homosexuality that Harry hadn’t dealt with yet, but the more time she’s spent with him the less that seems to be true. Harry doesn’t seem to want Louis “like that”, but he doesn’t really seem to want Louis with anyone else.

“I don’t hate you,” Harry says.

Eleanor laughs and sits up and says, “Find me my jeans. I can't have a serious discussion without my knickers on.”

Harry gets her clothes off the floor and hands them to her and then just stands there and stares.

“I’m not showing you my goodies, Styles. Turn around,” Eleanor says.

Harry smirks at her, but he turns around.

Eleanor gets out of bed and pulls her jeans on.

“There’s a mirror right here,” Harry says.

He turns back and smiles at her over his shoulder. Eleanor hates how cute he looks when he's being mischievous, but it's better than the grumpy way he usually looks at her.

Eleanor throws a pillow at his face and says, “Come on. We’re getting pissed. I have Liam’s room key.”

Harry’s grin is wicked and he follows her out of her room and down the hall to Liam’s.

They drink the entire mini bar… which is quite a lot even though both of them are well versed in their liquor.

“I really don’t hate you,” Harry says.

He’s hanging upside down on Liam’s bed while Eleanor sprawls on the floor.

“Could have fooled me,” Eleanor says. And now that she’s got Harry alone and she’s good and pissed all the anger and frustration that the last eight months have brought just come pouring out. “It’s bad enough I have to abide destructive and disrespectful language from Louis’ fans, but then I also have to deal with your surly self and all because you’re bad at sharing your toys.”

Harry is quiet for a moment before he says, “Did you just call Louis one of my toys?”

“Sort of,” Eleanor says. “You’re like a spoiled child who throws a fit when he doesn’t get his way.”

“I am not!” Harry says. “I just don’t want to see him hurt and you’re all –“

Harry waves his hands in the air in a flapping motion.

“I have no idea what that even means,” Eleanor says.

“You’re beautiful and all worldly and smart and you weren’t there when he broke up with Hannah. You don’t know what it was like, how heartbroken he was.”

“Wait a minute,” Eleanor says. “You’ve been mean to me this whole time because you think I’m going to break Louis’ heart?”

Harry frowns at her and says, “I know you will.”

Eleanor thinks about their lives, how hard it’s been -- how even without the horrible fans and the awful slurs that get flung at them and the constant scrutiny of their relationship by the public – she realizes there are no guarantees.

“I can’t promise I won’t,” Eleanor says. “But I will tell you that I love him. I love him so much, and I would never hurt him if I could do otherwise.”

Harry looks like he wants to say something else, but the hotel room door opens and Liam is suddenly standing over them and looking at all the tiny bottles of liquor.

“What have you done?” Liam asks.

“We murdered your mini bar,” Harry says.

“We’re bonding,” Eleanor says. “Harry’s worried I’m going to rip Louis’ still-beating-heart from his chest.”

Harry snorts and flips her off.

“What was wrong with your own mini bars?” Liam asks.

“Mine’s gone,” Harry says.

“Harry!” Liam says, scandalized. “We only got here last night.”

“So obviously it was gone last night,” Eleanor says.

“Basically,” Harry affirms.

“And yours?” Liam asks.

Eleanor’s is still full, but she has plans. She’s been thinking about pouring vodka over Louis’ stomach and licking it off.

“I’m going to pour it on Louis and lick it off of him,” Eleanor says. “You all can’t have it.”

“Oh god,” Liam says.

Eleanor is beginning to think Liam always sounds scandalized.

“I would leave, but I don’t think I can get up,” Eleanor says.

Harry laughs and laughs and in the end it takes Liam going to fetch Louis and the two of them dragging Harry and El back to their respective rooms.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Louis asks, after he’s tucked her in.

“You know,” Eleanor says. “I did.”

~~~

Things don’t get better with the fans. They’re still horrible and they still call her a slut and skank and whore. Sometimes they send her things like _OMG UR BOYFRENDS IS SO GAY! XD_ and Eleanor wants to claw her own eyes out and lecture everyone on how chat and text speak is ruining the world’s youth.

Eleanor tweets this one back because she just can’t stand it anymore and she’s only human. _I am offended and perplexed at how you can ignore the empirical evidence to the contrary. Also, your grammar and spelling are atrocious._

“Babe, that girl is not going to know what empirical means. I don’t even know what it means,” Louis says.

“It means things you learn through observation. Like, things you understand through your five senses,” Eleanor says.

She walks over and straddles Louis’ lap and whispers in his ear.

“For example, I can see you.”

Eleanor looks at his beautiful face and can’t help sighing a little.

“And I can smell your cologne,” she says.

Louis leans up and tries to kiss her, but she’s not through yet. She really wants Louis to know how much he gets to her, how much she wants this to work with him, all the time.

“And I can touch you,” she says as she runs the tip of her finger over his lips.

“El,” Louis says.

“And I can hear you,” Eleanor whispers. “And taste you.”

She leans in and kisses Louis’ mouth until they’re both breathless.

“That’s how I know you’re real.”

“I love you,” Louis says and it’s not perfect. They’re never going to be perfect, but Eleanor hears him and knows that they’re real.


End file.
